Wolf Tracks
by Nemolover
Summary: Teresa, a wolf that looks like a human, discovers she's a legendary creature destined to save her species from destruction. While searching for a way to defeat the notorious Lord Darcia, she helps Sonic and his friends defeat the evil Dr. Robotnik.
1. Chapter 1

(オオカミトラック)

The only character I own is Teresa. And for those of you who are wondering, the above says "wolf tracks".

**Chapter 1**

Smiling wildflowers danced in the gentle breeze as the sun's intense yellow rays warmed the Earth. A tree would speckle the landscape every now and then, but for the most part, the valley was a vast, peaceful meadow. A seemingly endless sea of flowers. The meadow was cheerful, and so full of life. Bees, rabbits, birds, etc., all celebrating this wondrous gift. But a strange creature was too partaking in this celebration.

A wolf. "What's so strange about a wolf?" you may find yourself asking. However, this wolf looked, predominantly, human. As a matter of fact, on the outside, the only thing "wolf" about her was her fangs, claws, gold, silver, and black-tipped tail, and furry white ears (also tipped in black). She could easily be mistaken for a human in costume. But as for the inside, her mind was controlled by wolf thoughts, feelings, emotions, and instincts. Pure wolf's blood coursed through her veins. Her body was powered by her wild wolf spirit, and put on alert by her keen wolf senses. Teresa was the name by which this bizarre, but gorgeous creature was called.

"What a beautiful morning," Teresa thought. "Well, time to go."

Suddenly, the valley filled with dust as Teresa sped towards the nearest city at her peak speed of 497 mph. It was easy traveling, for her only possessions consisted of a small, red backpack, a sketchbook, some pencils, and some stickers. All of this aside from her clothes; a red and blue tanktop (which revealed her shapely midsection), harmonized by her rather baggy, blue jeans with red stitches, her red gloves, red and white shoes, and black belt. The belt was outfitted with a solid gold belt buckle that read, "Sexy", which was matched only by her solitary, gold earring.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, as she skidded to a stop.

She sat down in the soft grass and pulled out her sketchbook. The sun made her long, gold and silver hair, and brown skin glisten, as she, like a photocopier, captured every detail of the sunrise in the valley on paper. After Teresa finished, she labeled it with a sticker that read, "Brilliant!" Then she took off for the city. Her powerful legs propelled her 84 lb body gracefully. She loved the feeling of the warm breeze through her fur. Running made her feel free, and not responsible for anything. She loved being free. She loved carrying no burdens. She loved to run.

Teresa arrived in the city of Station 121 before dusk. The darkening, red sky beckoned her to find a place to reside for the night. A man in a black muscle shirt and denim shorts jogged by, and Teresa made haste in getting his attention.

"Hey, you new around here?" He asked.

She was very aloof with strangers, and ignored his question to ask one of her own.

"Is there a park around here?" She inquired, thinking a park would be a perfect place to get some rest without being disturbed.

"Sure follow this street down to the stop sign. There'll be an abandoned building on the left. Just turn there."

Teresa studied the man as he spoke. His hair was disorderly, and his body soaked with sweat. She could compare, after all, it had been very hot that day.

"Thank you," she said at last.

"No problem. Good evening," The man said as he started to jog off again. "Oh, and great costume!"

Teresa was appalled by the fact that he called her ears, tail, fangs, and claws a costume!

"Ignorant human," she grumbled.

Teresa had never been fond of humans. She did not know why, but with every fiber of her wolf being, she could feel that there was a good reason for disliking them. She followed the man's directions to the letter, and soon approached the abandoned building. She stopped to observe the structure. It seemed to be a partially burned down apartment building, about four stories tall. Only the bottom two stories appeared to be in tact. It was easy to see the valiant effort exhibited by the firemen to save the building. However, the destructive power of fire proved to be the victor of most of it. A familiar scent, which Teresa recognized as a wolf, emanated from the building. She quickly headed toward the park to avoid confrontation with the territorial beast that might've lived inside.

When she finally reached the park she was not impressed. Trash polluted the lake and flowerbeds. Graffiti littered the playground. Confessions of one's love and one's hatred were painfully carved into the trunks of the trees. There were a few benches in the park, all of which were occupied by homeless humans. They laid there in their rags, with their few possessions tucked beneath them. Their stomachs roared as the pangs of hunger bit ferociously at their sides. To Teresa it was a pitiful sight. Nevertheless, it didn't matter to her. She located the tallest tree in the park and situated herself on the lowest of its branches.

"Pitiful humans," she thought. "They've got to learn to fend for themselves."

Her usual playful, optimistic, and charitable nature was diminished by her own hunger. She pondered about the events of the day as she slipped off to sleep.

The very next morning found Teresa deep in sleep, as the sun peaked over the distant hills.

"Excuse me," grumbled an old voice.

Teresa was so startled she nearly fell from her perch. She looked down to see who had disturbed her rest. An old wolf and a small wolf child stood at the base of the tree.

"Can I help you?" Teresa questioned.

"Grandpa, it's her it's really her!" The young one shouted enthusiastically.

Teresa dropped from the branch.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I'm Akilia, and this is my grandson, Kujo," the elder intervened. "We are also wolves. You must be Teresa."

"How do you know my name?"

"All the wolves know about you. You are the Golden Wolf of Legend. The one who is supposed to save us from the evil Darcia!"

By this time, Teresa's head was beginning to spin.

"Darcia, Golden Wolf of Legend? I'm afraid you have the wrong wolf. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" Teresa objected, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, have you ever wondered about your parents?" said Akilia, attempting to keep her from leaving.

Teresa stopped, but did not turn around.

"They were the bravest wolves in our pack."

"Were?" she asked at last.

"Yes. They were killed by Darcia when they refused to give away your location."

Teresa sighed deeply as the news hit her like a bullet train.

"Darcia is looking for you …… and killing off the wolves at the same time," Akilia continued.

"Who is this Darcia?" she inquired.

"He is a powerful being who was an ally of the wolves. He betrayed us, and was cursed by the spirit of the pack. The spirit of the pack stems from Paradise. The curse robbed him of his most precious possession. His girl, Homina. It vows to rob him of his life as well," Akilia said, as he drew in a deep breath and continued. "But I'm afraid he will have exterminated the wolves by then."

"Please, tell me more about this …… 'Paradise'," Teresa asked.

"Oh, no one's ever seen it, but it's rumored to be the most beautiful place. It's the new home of the wolves! Darcia wants to destroy Paradise to break the curse and bring back Homina. If Paradise is destroyed, the moon will be also, and so will all the wolves. But only you can open it."

"How exactly would I do that?"

"All you need to do is find the Book of the Moon. Everything you need to know will be there. But Darcia will be looking for it also."

"Thanks for telling me all this but, I don't think I should get involved."

Just then, Kujo threw his arms around her and cried, "You have to save us. You're the only one who can do it! What about your parents?"

At that, Teresa leaped free of his grasp, and bolted off into the distance.

"Grandpa, will she help us?" Kujo asked.

"She will. She's a wolf. Pack loyalty runs deep in her blood," Akilia replied. "Godspeed my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"No, it can't be true!" Teresa hollered as she kept running. "I refuse to have anything to do with this!"

The sun rose and set three times before she collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. It had been four days since she'd last eaten or drank anything. From flat on the ground Teresa inspected her surroundings. There were two tall cliffs on either side of her, and the path was all dusty. Almost no grass existed, and the few trees that were there, were dead. The afternoon sun shone brightly, and made the air hot and dry.

"I appear to be in a canyon of some kind," she panted.

Her hunger began to bite fiercely at her ribs again. Just then, she heard the sounds of punches landing, and a loud explosion caused part of the canyon wall to crumble to the ground. Teresa, with quite a bit of effort, avoided being crushed.

"Sounds like a battle," she said as she stumbled to her feet.

Though incredibly fatigued, she went to see if anyone was hurt and if she could offer her assistance. As she turned the corner, a huge robot shot past her and pinned an echidna to the wall! Without any warning, Teresa extended her claws and bolted at the robot, prepared to attack.

"Stop!" the echidna groaned from between the robot's powerful pincers. "Stay back! I'll handle this myself!"

Teresa stopped and watched as the robot got ready to blow the echidna's head off. She stared in awe as the echidna punched the robot so hard, it flew to the other side of the canyon and exploded!

"Wow," Teresa gasped. "Are you ok?"

"Of course, I fight Eggman's robots all the time," The echidna bragged.

His victory was short lived, as two more robots erupted from the canyon walls and took hold of his arms! Teresa got ready to attack, but grew hesitant as the earth beneath her feet began to give way. She leaped out of the way just as another robot burst from the ground! The android fired bombs, lasers, and bullets to try to strike her, but she was too fast for it. Teresa dodged its attacks with ease, and delivered it a side kick right to the hard drive. As the robot malfunctioned and began to explode, she turned her attention to the echidna who was being pulled apart by the two remaining machines. She extended her claws and spread her fingers apart to make the _'Star Trek'_ sign, hoping that the space between her fingers would split the attack, hitting both robots, and not the echidna. She raised her hand to the sky.

"Lightning Slash!" Teresa shouted as she brought her hand down rapidly.

Her claws sliced through the air, creating static, and sending electricity charged wind as sharp as metal blades, soaring towards the echidna and his mechanic tormentors. Like she had hoped, the four blades divided to become two sets of two and took out each robot with deafening thunder and blinding light. When the light had dissipated and the dust had settled, a rather shocked, but undamaged, echidna sat on the ground.

"Were you trying to kill me!" He snarled.

"How's about showin' a little gratitude?" Teresa scoffed.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a wolf."

"But you look so……so……"

"………Human? Tell me something I don't know."

Teresa looked over to see a sign a ways off the path. It read; "Station Square 2678 mi." Thoughts of food, water, and a comfy bed, and how she lacked these things made her feel weak again.

"Are you headed for Station Square?" she asked the echidna.

"Yeah, I'm going in that direction. What's it to you?" He said.

"I'm new around here, and I don't know my way to that city. I was wondering if I could follow you."

"Thanks for your help, but I travel alone."

The echidna started to walk off. Teresa figured she could just follow him, after all it's not like he could stop her, but that would've been rude. What could she say to change his mind? Just then she remembered how much he liked to brag.

"You're really strong," Teresa said sweetly.

"Yeah," he laughed.

She needed something more to say. She hated to lie, but it was important.

"And SO cute!" she lied passionately.

At that, the echidna chuckled nervously and began to blush.

Teresa studied him. He was red, like most echidnas are. He wore big white gloves with two spikes at the knuckles, and red and orange shoes. His muscles complemented his 'tough guy' attitude. He had long dreadlocks and handsome purple eyes.

"Well," She thought. "I do think strong guys with long hair are cute, so I guess it's not really a lie."

"I suppose I could help you get to Station Square," he said sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"Alright, don't get all mushy about it. It should take us two days to get to there."

As they began to leave, thoughts about what the wolves in the previous town had said still plagued Teresa.

"I think it's best to just forget about it," she said to herself.

"So, do you have a name, or should I just call you 'wolf'?" the echidna asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm Teresa. And you are?"

"Knuckles."

"That makes sense."

They traveled together the remainder of the day, without saying a word. The sun began to set, and cast its blanket of reddish- gold coloring on the landscape. Teresa's stomach began to growl savagely.

"Was that me?" She chuckled nervously as she began to blush a little.

Knuckles scoffed and ignored her.

"Earlier today you said something about those robots belonging to Eggman?" Teresa asked trying to create some conversation.

"Yeah, so?" Knuckles replied.

"Well, who is Eggman?"

"He's an evil doctor. Probably the most devious villain there is, but he's no match for me!"

"Then why haven't you stopped him yet?"

"Uh...well I……shut up!"

Teresa giggled as Knuckles pouted and mumbled to himself. The sun soon disappeared behind the mountains, and the moon rose to light the nighttime sky. By this time, hunger was really taking its toll on Teresa. Her vision became blurry, and her stride became unstable. She leaned against a tree and panted heavily as the last of her energy fled from her. Knuckles continued to walk. As the distance between him and her grew, he urged her to hurry up.

"Aren't we going to stop and rest? We can keep going in the morning when there's more light," Teresa called out to him.

"Why? I'm not afraid of the dark, besides that'll take longer," he shouted back to her.

Teresa took one step and fell to her knees. It was unbearable, and she couldn't go on. She groaned painfully as her vision grew blurry again.

"Alright! If you're gonna cry about it, then we'll rest awhile!" Knuckles growled.

He turned around to come back to her, and found her lying sprawled out on the ground.

"Teresa……Teresa!" He yelled to no avail.

His voice trailed off and became faint as Teresa blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm dead," Teresa thought to herself. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

She opened her eyes to find herself in the clearing of a beautiful forest. The shade from the majestic pines was magnificent. The scent of a familiar echidna drifted down from the branches, and Teresa knew at once Knuckles was in close proximity.

"At least Heaven's nice," she jested.

"You're not dead!" Knuckles shouted down to her from a nearby tree.

"You're here? Then this must be the other place."

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Knuckles grumbled sarcastically. "Thanks to you, we probably won't make it to Station Square till tomorrow morning! Now hurry and eat up, we don't have all day!"

Teresa looked to the left and a pile of five big, red apples sat neatly beside her.

"Awww, and you made me breakfast too! That's so sweet," she said, wagging her tail and continuing to tease him.

She bit into an apple and the juice was wonderfully refreshing. She ate every single one, and though her thirst was quenched, the apples weren't very filling.

"Thanks. Now where's the main course?" Teresa asked Knuckles.

"That was it! Does this place look like a restaurant to you?" He yelled angrily.

Just then his stomach roared fiercely.

"Hungry?" She inquired.

"No!" He yelled and began to pout.

Teresa laughed at how grouchy Knuckles got when he was hungry. Then her sharp ears picked up on a trickling sound. The sound of a life sustaining stream or a river.

"Wait here, I'll be back," She reassured.

"Take your time, it's not like I'll miss you!" Knuckles continued to sulk.

Teresa rolled her eyes and tracked the source of the sound. As she walked through the forest she noticed all the wonderful wildlife. Owls, squirrels, deer, foxes, rabbits, and a whole host of various birds, all watched her hike through the forest. The animals, while keeping well out of her reach, seemed to be escorting her to the water source, as if they sensed her anguish. Just around the bend was a gorgeous lake and a small river entered it from the side. In the lake swam a large multitude of fish. Sizes ranged from small croaker, to medium salmon, to large bass. The large bass weren't quite large enough. Teresa wanted a huge fish so she wouldn't have to do a whole lot of fishing, and she could share it with the cantankerous Knuckles back at the clearing. Suddenly, an enormous fish leapt from the water and snatched a feeding croaker from the surface!

"A pike!" Teresa gasped. "Yummy."

She knew that pike were vicious and their irritableness would make them easy prey. She rolled up her pants and took off her shoes, then slowly crept into the water. It was so cool and refreshing. The soft sand and rocks below exfoliated the pads of her furry wolf feet. As she carefully toddled through the water, the smaller fish scurried out of her way. Each step she took made her worry more and more about being caught off guard by an angry pike. As she moved, she felt her feet sink a little down into the sand. Soon, her steps grew tedious, and she began to feel that there was hardly any pike in the lake at all. She stood straight up and looked down into the, now waist deep, murky water.

"Oh well, I'll catch a few of the little ones, but whether they're big or small, I'm not leaving this lake without a fish!" Teresa exclaimed as she dove for a bass.

She'd just missed him and plunged into the deeper water. It was no dilemma, her dog paddle was superb. From beneath the surface, the lake wasn't as dark. She could see the fish in their efforts to escape her claws. She quickly closed the gap between them, and just as she was about to make her catch, she was stopped short. Her tail was stuck. She figured it was just a twig. Teresa turned around and peered through the dimness at a shadowy figure. She couldn't make out what it was. Just then the clouds moved, and a splinter of sunlight pierced the darkness to expose the blood curdling glare of a silver eye. At once she knew she was in the grasp of a pike! The ray of sun moved slowly down its body to reveal the immense size of the fish, and why it was able to stop Teresa.

"Uh oh," Teresa thought.

At that moment, the pike clamped its razor sharp teeth around her tail even harder! The pain caused Teresa to spin around and send the pike an upper cut right in the jaw. When it had released her tail, Teresa made an all out swim for the shallow water. Once there, she waited for the angry fish to catch up with her. It swam directly for her, and she turned her back to it and braced herself. The mighty pike opened its huge jaws, ready to take Teresa's tail completely off this time! When the pike practically had her tail in its mouth, she spun around and used her extended claws to grab the mammoth fish by the gills, and fling it to the shore!

Teresa took a deep breath and panted, "You can never ever, ever never, ever get on my level! So let that be a lesson to ya!"

She washed the fish's blood off her hand and claws, then trudged back to the shoreline. She did a quick shake to rid her body and long silver hair of the excess water. Then she picked up the 20lb pike, which was still gasping for water and clinging to life, and made the hike back to the clearing.

Back at the clearing, Knuckles was growing impatient.

"Where is she? What is she doing that could be taking so long? If she's not back soon, I'm leaving!" He shouted.

Just then two voices cried, "Whooooaaaahh!"

A loud bang was heard as a tall golden robot and a short metallic one, collided with a tree.

"Decoe and Bocoe? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked as he leapt down from the tree.

"Oh, hi Knuckles. Just passing through," Decoe laughed anxiously. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting Sonic?"

"Don't worry about what I'm doing!" Knuckles roared clenching his fist. "Why are Eggman's robots attacking me! Does he want me to stop Sonic or not!"

"Don't hurt us," Decoe wailed.

"Maybe they're malfunctioning," Bocoe chuckled nervously.


End file.
